Myrtenaster/Image Gallery
*Myrtenaster/Image Gallery **Myrtenaster/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Myrtenaster/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Myrtenaster/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Myrtenaster/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Myrtenaster/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Myrtenaster/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Myrtenaster/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Myrtenaster/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Myrtenaster/Image Gallery/Official Designs Official Graphics Concept Art Weiss old concept full portrait.png|Early artwork of Weiss, showing Myrtenaster with more prominent gun features. Myrtenaster.jpg|Old concept art from Monty Oum's Twitter, from before Dust was color-coded Myrtenaster_Mechanics.png|Mechanics of Myrtenaster myrtenaster open.png|Myrtenaster opened, exposing the Dust vials in the cylinder. MyrtenasterCase.png|Concept art of Myrtenaster's weapon case. RWBY4-weiss.png|Weiss' timeskip outfit with Myrtenaster full portrait. RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Weiss Schnee.jpg|Concept art of Weiss with her weapon, Myrtenaster for RWBY: Amity Arena Weiss vol 7 portrait by einlee ddd5pby.jpg|Concept art of Weiss with her weapon, Myrtenaster for Volume 7. Official Designs Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00004.png Vol1op storyboard 00005.png Twitter Sword.png|Myrtenaster in the model stage Myrt1.png|Myrtenaster and Dust Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY Weiss Judy Steel.png|''RWBY'' Myrtenaster Poster by Jody Steel RWBY_Weiss_Key_1_1024x1024.jpg|Myrtenaster Metal Keychain Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game RWBY Myrtenaster Floral Pin.png|''RWBY'' Myrtenaster Floral Pin Manga Covers Manga 4 Cover.jpg Manga 12 Cover.jpg Cover Arts RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapters Manga 3 Weiss's past.jpg Manga 3 Myrtenaster.jpg Manga 3 Giant Armor.jpg Manga 3 Weiss' Glyphs.jpg Manga 4 Myrtenaster 2.jpg Manga 4 Weiss defeats the Giant Armor.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14 checkmate ice dust clones.png Manga 14 ice flower increase bullet velocity.png ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror, US) Front cover.jpg Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 15.png RWBY: The Official Manga Volume Covers RWBY The Official Manga Volume 1 front cover.jpg|''The Official Manga Volume 1 cover Chapters Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Weiss, Blake and Yang perform their landing strategies.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss' unexpected team up.png Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Weiss saves Ruby.png Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune start their operation.png Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Team RWBY enter the battle against Roman.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Yang and Weiss performing Freezerburn.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Blake and Weiss performing Checkmate.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss performing Ice Flower.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Team RWBY fighting a pack of Beowolves.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Weiss block the Beowolves's path.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck talks about Mountain Glenn to WBY and Zwei.png DC Comics Volume Covers RWBY 1 Alternate Cover.jpg RWBY Comic 3.jpg RWBY Comic 3 Weiss Variant.jpg RWBY 6 Variant Issue Cover.jpg DC RWBY 7 Cover.jpg DC RWBY 7 Weiss Variant Cover.jpg Chapter 1 "Prelude: The Elegy" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Weiss Schnee.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 01.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 02.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 03.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 04.jpg Chapter 5: "Weiss: Part One: Look At Me" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Team RWBY competing for the prize.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Weiss and Ruby fighting Grimms.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Weiss mocks Cardin.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Weiss won the free for all race.jpg Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 17.png Screenshots - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle ''Cross Tag Battle'' Opening BBTAG Opening screenshots 00006.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00007.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00010.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00011.png Episode Mode Illustrations Extra (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2,Type A).png Extra (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2,Type B).png Extra (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2,Type C).png Extra (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2,Type D).png Extra (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2,Type F).png ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Weiss Cards Weiss Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Weiss Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Weiss Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Lil' Miss Cards Lil Miss Malachite Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Lil Miss Malachite Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg ''RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Celebration artwork of Ice Flower by umi pepo.jpg Amity Arena Celebration artwork of Summoner Weiss by oranzero.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer_1893.png|Weiss immediately before the fight, Myrtenaster can be seen sheathed. 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Weiss using her Glyph 1002 White Trailer 3877.png|En garde 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Myrtenaster: Red 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Myrtenaster: Light Blue 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Myrtenaster: Green 2.png|Weiss with Myrtenaster. 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Firing off Dust 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Myrtenaster: White Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY, which shows Myrtenaster. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00667.png|Weiss, wielding Myrtenaster with her insignia in the background. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00765.png|Weiss in front of Beacon, holding Myrtenaster at her hip. The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03826.png|"''Remember your training, Weiss..." 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_04122.png|Prepare to battle. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04234.png|Myrtenaster glows red with the fire Dust. Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Saving Ruby because she is SO childish! 1108 Players and Pieces 17667.png|Weiss, coming at ya! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_18721.png|Weiss casting Glyphs The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 00998.png|In her Ready stance 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02027.png|Entangled blade! 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_02322.png|Myrtenaster lying on the ground. Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Oh, you thought I'd save him? I was about to kill the Ursa. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Trailer V2t 45.png|Team RWBY, prepared for battle Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01537.png 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01699.png Painting the Town... V2_04_00059.png|Weiss makes the Atlesian Paladin-290 slip off the bridge. v2e4 myrtenaster.png|Preparing to use Freezer Burn. V2_04_00065.png|Destroying the Atlesian Paladin's movement sensors. V2e4 myrtenaster glow.png|Myrtenaster glows yellow, just before Weiss casts the Time Dilation glyph on Blake. V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower Field Trip V2 08 00014.png|Myrtenaster is propped up against the wall with the suitcases and backpacks. Search and Destroy V2 09 00027.png|This needs a double face palm. V2 09 00040.png|About to strike some Beowolves. V2 09 00051.png|Battle won. V2 09 00053.png|Stabbing a Beowolf. No Brakes V2 11 00024.png V2 11 00025.png| V2 11 00044.png|En garde! V2 11 00051.png|Shields up! Breach V2 12 00009.png| V2 12 00021.png|The pointy end goes here. V2 12 00022.png|Weiss creates a giant ice sword Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1464.png|Weiss wielding Myrtenaster in the Vytal Festival Tournament Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00023.png Vol3op 28.png Round One V3e1 25.png V3e1 26.png V3e1 28.png V3e1 49.png Lessons Learned V3_0400081.png V3_0400082.png V3_0400084.png V3_0400087.png V3_0400088.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00045.png V3e5 00046.png V3e5 00048.png V3e5 00061.png V3e5 00063.png V3e5 00072.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00110.png V3 10 00125.png V3 10 00129.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00031.png V3 11 00032.png|A copy of Myrtenaster V3 11 00095.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00067.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00037.png Vol4op 00043.png Punished V4 07 00024.png V4 07 00025.png V4 07 00026.png V4 09 00029.png V4 09 00031.png V4 09 00036.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00022.png V4 09 00023.png V4 09 00028.png Taking Control V4 11 00026.png V4 11 00027.png V4 11 00028.png V4 11 00029.png V4 11 00030.png V4 11 00034.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00053.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Weiss Character Short WeissTease3.png White Trailer Promo 2.jpg White Trailer Promo 3.jpg V5 weiss short 00005.png V5 weiss short 00008.png V5 weiss short 00009.png V5 weiss short 00010.png V5 weiss short 00011.png V5 weiss short 00012.png V5 weiss short 00013.png V5 weiss short 00014.png V5 weiss short 00015.png V5 weiss short 00016.png V5 weiss short 00017.png V5 weiss short 00018.png V5 weiss short 00019.png V5 weiss short 00020.png V5 weiss short 00026.png V5 weiss short 00028.png Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00008.png V5OP 00035.png Dread in the Air V5 02 00016.png V5 02 00023.png V5 02 00025.png V5 02 00031.png Unforeseen Complications V5 03 00025.png V5 03 00026.png V5 03 00027.png V5 03 00028.png Lighting the Fire V5 04 00059.png V5 04 00063.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00024.png V5 11 00034.png V5 11 00035.png V5 11 00036.png V5 11 00037.png V5 11 00038.png V5 11 00039.png V5 11 00040.png V5 11 00047.png V5 11 00048.png V5 11 00049.png V5 11 00050.png V5 11 00052.png V5 11 00053.png V5 11 00060.png Downfall V5 13 00050.png V5 13 00051.png V5 13 00056.png V5 13 00090.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00017.png V5 14 00018.png V5 14 00057.png V5 14 00062.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00025.png Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00003.png V6 op 00031.png V6 op 00034.png Argus Limited V6 01 00003.png V6 01 00004.png V6 01 00010.png V6 01 00011.png V6 01 00047.png V6 01 00059.png V6 01 00079.png V6 01 00082.png V6 01 00085.png V6 01 00088.png V6 01 00089.png V6 01 00090.png Uncovered V6 02 00017.png V6 02 00019.png V6 02 00020.png V6 02 00025.png V6 02 00051.png So That's How It Is V6 04 00008.png V6 04 00009.png V6 04 00036.png V6 04 00038.png The Coming Storm V6 05 00045.png V6 05 00063.png Alone in the Woods V6 06 00028.png V6 06 00037.png V6 06 00040.png V6 06 00041.png V6 06 00042.png V6 06 00043.png V6 06 00052.png V6 06 00053.png V6 06 00064.png V6 06 00071.png Stealing from the Elderly V6 10 00004.png V6 10 00005.png V6 10 00006.png V6 10 00011.png The Lady in the Shoe V6 11 00006.png V6 11 00008.png V6 11 00009.png V6 11 00018.png V6 11 00019.png V6 11 00032.png V6 11 00036.png Seeing Red V6 12 00009.png V6 12 00017.png V6 12 00021.png V6 12 00024.png V6 12 00032.png V6 12 00040.png V6 12 00090.png Our Way V6 13 00013.png V6 13 00015.png V6 13 00049.png V6 13 00050.png V6 13 00083.png V6 13 00098.png V6 13 00118.png V6 13 00130.png Screenshots - Volume 7 Volume 7 Trailer V7 trailer 00030.png V7 trailer 00038.png Volume 7 Opening V7op 00001.png V7op 00003.png V7op 00012.png V7op 00013.png V7op 00014.png V7op 00030.png V7op 00047.png V7op 00053.png V7op 00057.png The Greatest Kingdom V7 01 00003.png V7 01 00029.png V7 01 00039.png V7 01 00046.png V7 01 00052.png V7 01 00054.png V7 01 00056.png V7 01 00058.png V7 01 00080.png V7 01 00082.png V7 01 00084.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Transitions chibi transition weiss.gif chibi transition myrtenaster.gif chibi transition ruby vs weiss.gif Ruby Makes Cookies Chibi 01 00009.png Chibi 01 00017.png Chibi 01 00018.png Chibi 01 00019.png Cat Burglar Chibi2 00008.png Chibi2 00009.png Fighting Game Chibi 04 00009.png Chibi 04 00010.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00018.png Chibi5 00019.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00003.png Chibi 07 00005.png Chibi 07 00008.png Chibi 07 00017.png Chibi 07 00034.png Chibi 07 00035.png Chibi 07 00036.png Chibi 07 00037.png Chibi 07 00038.png Chibi 07 00039.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00010.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00012.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00016.png Chibi2 02 00017.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00017.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00014.png Chibi2 12 00015.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Road Trip Chibi3E1 00031.png Chibi3E1 00033.png Category:Myrtenaster images Category:Image Gallery Category:Weapon images